


Night Terrors

by rossalba



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, school is the only thing that gets me to write anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossalba/pseuds/rossalba
Summary: Alba has nightmares, too.





	Night Terrors

You’re standing in the desert, surrounded by the carnage of the battle with Dezember, but that’s not your concern right now, no. Your eyes are trained on him, on his declaration of leaving to the rift for months or years or decades or centuries or another millennia. You open your mouth to speak, but you’re paralyzed by fear, and then you hear him say,

“Don't worry, you can do it.”

 _But I can’t,_ you desperately want to say, _I’m nothing without you, please, don’t leave me alone again…!_

You reach out for him, his name a cry on your lips, but one second he’s there and the next he’s not and there’s nothing you can do except fall to your knees and let sobs wrack your body as you call out for someone, anyone, for _Ross—_

You wake up with a jolt, your thoughts heavy and your chest heavier, your heart rising into your throat as you remember you dream and _he’s not next to you anymore._

You throw the blankets off of yourself with a start, trying desperately not to cry as you remember your dream, tripping over the blankets and your own feet as you stumble out the door and run directly into someone, barely catching yourself before you fall to the ground.

You look up, and it’s _Ross,_ he’s _okay_ and he’s still here and—

“Hey— hey, Hero, what’s wrong?” he says, concerned, and you want to just disappear because _you worried him again_ , but he’s wrapping his arms around your trembling figure and whispering soothing words into your ear as you let the fear, the sadness, the burdensome emotions finally consume you and you’re wrapping your arms tightly around him, gripping his shirt and crying out apologies in between shaking sobs.

The remnants of your nightmare still swirl in your head, and you want to tell him what happened but you’re also immersed in the warmth of _Ross_ , his voice and his touch and his scent that are so characteristic of your soldier, your boyfriend, your comfort and joy.

“I— I thought—” you whimper out, “you, you left again, and—”

“Hey,” he repeats, and his calming tone helps the sobs subside if just slightly, “it’s okay, I’m here, it was just a dream, don’t worry…”

His words trail off as you continue to hold him tightly, and somehow you’ve both ended up on the ground, but you’re still wrapped securely in his arms and you think that’s probably all that’s preventing you from completely breaking.

You two stay there until your crying calms to whimpering that calms to just the occasional sniffle, and you’ve cried yourself past the point of exhaustion but knowing that Ross is still _here_ and he’s not going to leave again keeps you just awake enough to register being picked up and tucked back in bed, and you’re being pulled into his chest as you both doze off again, and with your loved one safely by your side, you sleep soundly the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote ANOTHER fanfiction for school except i specifically left out names in my school version and added in some extra senyuu details into this fic like MY MIND!!! IS SO POWERFUL!!!
> 
> anyways umm i'm gay and homosexual and all i can write is angst
> 
> thanks famsquad i'll try to upload the second chapter of my other fic whenever i can (whenever i feel emo enough to write)


End file.
